Past,Present and Secrets
by hp-pj nutter
Summary: Eve is the sixteen year old who moves in. Michael is not a ghost or turns into a vampire and he and Claire are eighteen year old twins. Shane and Claire are all ready going out. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Hp-pj nutter here and i thought about wiriting this as a change. Now there's a few changes as in Eve is the sixteen year old who comes to live with them, Michael is not a ghost and he will not be turned into a vampire and him and Claire are eighteen year old twins and Claire and Shane are already going out.**

Eve was dead. She had no doubt about it. There stood Monica in all her fake tanned glory, with her other two regular ompa – lumpas next to her. Eve had just been on her way back to her dorm after afternoon classes at T.P.U and had just climbed the stairs when Monica Morrell, along with Jennifer and Gina, popped up and started playing torment the freak.

"Oh lookie here girls," Monica drooled, "We have ourselves a little sixteen year old to play with." Now, ok, Eve was sixteen. She was a little know it all her favourite lessons where history and English and she took higher classes. Eve knew why Monica was acting like this. Eve had witnessed Monica being very stupid when she was out shopping. Eve had seen her talking too two boys, both about eighteen, and when Eve says talking she means flirting. Now the boys did not look all that impressed anyway and both seemed to know her.

"Look Monica, i don't like you, Shane doesn't like you and to be perfectly honest my sister could kick your expensive little butt if you go for Shane." The blonde one said to her.

"Yeah , Michael's right but don't underestimate Claire by going for him Monica , she may kick your butt for me but go for her twin brother after everything that's happened before and she will probably kill you." The brunette, Shane, Eve guessed it to be, coldly said.

"Oh come on Michael, Shane you know you want some of this." Monica had wiggling her hips. Now by then the boys tempers seemed to have been rising but when they looked out the window they seemed to pale and tried to move to the door but Monica was blocking the way. Eve turned to see who they were looking and who Monica hadn't noticed yet. A girl, again about eighteen, with blondie brown hair tied up in a ponytail came in. She took one look at the boys and who they were trying to get away from and she got angry. She stormed right up to them and heard the last bit of what Monica said. The thing that had made Eve scared and hate her from that day.

"Your skank arse of a sister and girlfriend needed what happened to show her whose boss and what not giving in to _me_ is like. She was meant to burn to the ground with that rubble of a house but no Shane here had to play the fucking hero didn't you. I'm not sorry about your sister or brother Michael and I only wished when she went back in there for them she could have burned along with them. Or if it was a brother who had to go I would have liked it to be you because she wouldn't have been able to move on without you and that would have killed her in itself."

Eve stared; open mouthed at Monica, then back the girl, who she now knew to be Claire, who had gone a ghostly pale. Both boys wanted to either, smack Monica in the face or step round her and put their arms around Claire. That's when Claire tapped her on the shoulder.

**How did you find good,bad? please review i will not continue this story until i have 5 reviews**

**thanks :) Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hp-pj nutter here. ready for the next bit? great hope you enjoy and im sorry their quite short chapters at the moment they will get longer now on with the story. disclaimer i am not rachel caine**

"Listen here bitch," Claire hissed out. "All I did was tell you to get lost and leave me alone so you go after my family. You might have killed Lexi and Jamie but you can go straight to hell if you think i let you hurt Mike or Shane at any point. Oh and one more thing, Princess, if i hear you are picking on anyone at that college again, i'll tell Shane's best mate. Who happens to be, as you fully well know, is your brother and he is getting annoyed with all the shit you are pulling. I can't believe I let a little seventeen year old brat get to me like I have let you. Now let my brother and boyfriend go as we have stuff to do."

The two boys looked shocked and awed at the same time. While Monica looked like she just got slapped in the face. She moved out of Michael and Shane's way, who then both went and hugged Claire who then took Shane's hand and left the store. Monica slowly turned back round and her eyes locked with mine and she knew i had seen everything. She made her way up to me and said

"Freak, if you tell anyone about that i'll pummel you along with Claire Glass, she has something coming to her and you won't want to get mixed up in it so keep your mouth shut." Monica then left the shop.

However, word did get around the campus about Claire Glass making Monica Morrell look like she was, a bullying (and apparently killing) little brat. Monica had immediately thought it was Eve and had been going at her ever since. Especially after her second meeting with Claire actually on campus (because this is where Claire worked as a barrister) went nearly aswell as the last one and made her look like an even bigger idiot than she already was.

Going back to Eve with her meeting with Monica on the stairs, it only took Monica a second to go into action and Eve found herself a few hours later lying at the bottom of the staircase with blood, bruises and a strained ankle. Someone had cello taped a note to her saying,

"Payback is a bitch, so are you. Get ready for some more pain tonight get ready to disappear."

**Please review. may i have 10 reviews before continuing i want to know if people actually enjoy it and want to carry on reading it :) thank you xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hp-pj nutter here. Right i'm sorry for the really long delay but I'm in Year 10 (sorry if you don't understand that i'm from England and we have a different system) and the work is being loaded on at the moment but shouldn't moan. So on with the story. Disclaimer: i am not Rachel Caine.**

After reading the note Eve just sat there. She didn't know what to do but she knew she couldn't stay here. That's when she heard someone gasp and say "Oh My God" behind her and they started running towards her. Eve could smell coffee and when she looked round she saw it was Claire Glass. Though it probably wasn't the time Eve thought Claire was really pretty. She had her blond brown hair back in a pony tail, she was wearing jeans and by the looks of it a boy's jumper. But what really got Eve were Claire's eyes. They where a deep blue that had a twinkle in them but they looked like they had seen too much for her age.

"Fucking hell, hello? Are you ok?" Claire said.

"mmm... yeah i'm fine thanks." Eve muttered. She pushed herself up and Claire took one of her arms to help her stand up.

"Are you sure not gonna drop dead on me?" Claire asked with the slightest hint of amusement while she was checking over Eve's wounds.

"No, but i might be by tomorrow if i stay at the dorms tonight." Eve said showing Claire the letter. Claire eyes narrowed and she muttered something about Monica for which Eve nodded her head at her.

Then Claire pulled out her phone all the while saying "Well we can't let you stay here but it's too dangerous to walk out at night so i'm going to call in some reinforcements." Before Eve could ask about these reinforcements and why it is dangerous to walk out at night Claire had dialled the number and was now talk to someone on the other end.

"Hey, they're going to be here in about ten minutes." Eve again tried to ask who they were but again Claire had gone off somewhere and about five minutes later she whispered "Eve." Eve ran towards her and Claire whispered instructions to her "Right you see that car? The blue one? Ok as you can see it's outside the gates so I want you to run straight towards the car, look straight ahead." Eve nodded and started walking fast to the car as she got there the back door opened and someone pulled her in.

"Where's Claire?" asked the guy who had pulled her in. Eve realised it was Michael Glass, Claire's twin brother.

"I'm here mike." Claire said. She got into the front seat and said "Punch it Shane."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Shane had started to drive, quite fast at that, Claire turned to Eve and Michael smiling.

"So what did you do to end up on Monica's bitch list?" asked Claire a hard tone to her voice when saying Monica's name. Eve didn't know whether to bring up the events in the shop but decided to be truthful to the person who has probably saved her life.

"I was in the shop, the day that she was hitting on Shane and Michael, I overheard the whole conversation and after you left she saw that I was there and said if I told anyone what happened she said and I quote 'I will pummel you along with Claire Glass' and somehow everyone on campus knew what happened and so for the embarrassment she ended up having to go through she turned her whole attention onto me and I haven't had peace since."

The silence was deafening. Michael and Claire were staring at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes, while Shane's grip on the driving wheel tensed. Finally we pulled up outside a house, it was the prettiest house Eve had ever seen, however even after Shane had stopped the car no one moved. Claire and Michael had stopped staring at each other and were now, along with Shane, staring out the window.

"Right this is what we are gonna do. Michael, you take Eve to the house first do not stop. Me and Claire will come right after you but will cover you if any ... _unwanted_... people turn up okay?" Shane said taking control. Michael and Claire nodded. Michael pushed Eve out of the car door and immediately grabbed her hand and started to run, dragging Eve towards the front door. He heard Claire and Shane running behind them and looked back just a little to see Shane holding Claire's hand and running with her. As soon as Michael and Eve got to the door, he threw it open and literally pushed Eve inside. Shane and Claire came not even two seconds after and they shut and locked the door. After everyone caught their breath the boys showed Eve into the living room while Claire wine went to the kitchen and made everyone chilli.

Eve looked round the room sitting down across from the boys when she asked;

"So why did we have to run? And why couldn't me and Claire walked here during the night?" the boys looked at her and said

"Guessing you're not a native in Morganville Eve? Otherwise you would know that answer." the boys smirked. Claire walked in and gave them a death glare and said;

"Don't tease the poor girl. It's not her fault she doesn't know and I was being quite cryptic earlier. But Eve your gonna think we're crazy if we tell you and can I just say that the three of us grew up here and we know everything to do with this town. We are probably not the best to hang around its but we are if you want to stay alive. They don't mind us but we don't have protection against them if we stay out after curfew that's why I try to get the fewest late shifts at the college as possible but sometimes it doesn't work."

Eve was confused by what Claire had just said and asked the only question she could think of;

"Who's they?"

Claire sighed and said;

"The vampires."

**Hey hp-pj nutter here. Sorry it's been so long but you know shit happens and I have recently lost a cousin to breast cancer after a six month battle. Some of you may know that if you read my thunderbirds fanfiction. Thank you for your patience with me and I hope you like the update. Disclaimer see chapter one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eve stared blankly at Claire. Waiting for her or one the boys to start laughing and say how stupid she was to actually think that it was true. But they didn't. They all looked at her with calm expressions waiting for her to say the first word.

"You must be joking?" Eve questioned. Claire smiled grimly as if she knew Eve was going to react like that. Shane and Michael exchanged looks and then turned to Claire.

"Babe, I think you're gonna have to tell her the story. The whole story." Shane softly said to Claire. Claire swiftly turned to look at him and he smiled a sweet smile, Claire seemed to visibly deflate and gave Shane her own smile and a kiss. Michael smiled at his sister and gave her a hug and said to her if she wanted to stop the story at any point he would carry it on.

Claire took a deep breath "Okay, well look the vampires are real, we grew up here we see them all time. Actually locals of this town have a curfew. Get in before dark otherwise you can become vamp food, unless your protected which none of us are. That's were the college comes in, they take 4% a year and the rest is taxes from the locals. We've tragedy after tragedy involving both vampires and humans, most of the people around here are scared shitless and when someone dies around here the motto is "Run now Morn later". Now we can talk about the vamps later. Would you like to know more about us?" she pointed to herself and the boys, Eve nodded eagerly and thought that the vampire issue was a bit scary to talk about at the moment anyway.

"Okay, me and Michael are twins, both of us are eighteen and were brought up in a house down by the college. You see this house also belongs to the Glass Family but our grandfather Sam was using it at the time, so my mother and father moved into a little house down the road from him. Me and Michael are - were- the oldest children, our parents then went on to have James,who we used to call Jamie, who would be around sixteen now, and Lexi who would be around twelve. We met Shane in Middle School and we were all good friends even though we still hang around with other people. Then when me and Michael were fifteen, we met Monica. See we used to go to the same school but didn't really meet until high school. She took an interest in me, said I was pretty and if I wanted to hang out with her and her "friends" I said no. I could see behind the mask she put on to the public she was a bitch then and still is now. Well as you could guess by the conversation you overheard that no one says no to Monica Morrell. Shane, Michael and I had gone out to a party. We got our house, Shane was meant to be staying over, and found it to be up in flames. Michael and I froze and then we ran into the building." Claire and Michael were crying by now so Shane took up the story after directing Claire over to her brother and they were now clinging to each other for comfort.

" I screamed out to them to come back, everyone had come to see what was happening and the firefighters had been called. I saw Sam watching in horror and he collapsed. I couldn't wait for the firefighters anymore. I ran in after them. The first thing I saw was smoke and flame but then I heard Claire scream. I screamed her name and found her bent over her parents bodies. I could hear Michael upstairs but I had to get Claire out first. I pulled her out of the fire and into Sam who was waiting for them. He gave her a hug and thanked me for getting her out. I told him it wasn't over yet I would get the rest of the family. I ran back into the blaze with Claire crying and shouting telling me to come back. I kept going. I ran in to the house up to where I knew Michael was trying to rescue his little brother and sister. I tried to help him, but the door was blocked and we couldn't get through. The firefighters finally arrived and told me to get myself and Michael back outside so I did. We got outside to see Claire and Sam hugging. Sam saw us and whispered something to Claire, she turned round ran right to Michael and they didn't let go off each other. Finally the fire was out but unfortunately the house, its possessions were destroyed. But what hurt everyone the most was that Claire and Michael not only became orphans that day, they became the only siblings each other had. The funeral was a week later and Claire and Michael didn't come back to school for a few weeks and they moved in with their grandfather. When they came back to school nobody really treated them the same. Except me. It ended up being the three of us for the rest of high school and we were okay with that. Claire and I started to go out when we were juniors and have been together ever since." Shane finally finished the story. Claire and Michael were still wrapped up in their own world and Eve was pale with her mouth open. No one spoke for awhile and finally Claire looked up.

"Well that's our story. If you want I'll show you too our spare room, you must be exhausted from being bashed around by Queen Bitch." Eve nodded and after saying good night to the boys, followed Claire upstairs. Claire pointed out each room in turn, The first was Michael's, the second was Claire's and Shane's, the third was the main bathroom and the forth was another spare room that they kept for Claire and Michael's grandfather who still visited the house. Claire opened the door and Eve was taken aback. It was the biggest room she had ever seen and it was decorated nicely. Claire smiled at Eve's expression and said;

"I'll see you in the morning then. Sleep tight Eve." As Claire shut the door Eve laid don to the bed and was asleep before Claire had even walked away.

-Downstairs in the Glass House-

When Claire got downstairs the two boys were in a deep conversation. She slipped inbetween them and leaned into Shane who wrapped his arm around her. She looked at them and said;

" What are we going to do about Eve then?" the boys looked at her sharply both appraising her expression.

"Well she can't go back the the dorms but what would happen if we let her live here? The vamps wouldn't be happy about it would they?" Shane said slowly. Michael seemed to be thinking and then said;

"I think it's time we spoke to grandpa Sam, Claire Bear."

**Hey hp-pj nutter here. I hope you like my quick update. Pretty please review and you will be my new best friend :D xxxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

When Eve woke up the next morning it was early. For a second she couldn't remember where she was but after several seconds realised she was in the Glass House. She couldn't hear anyone moving around but decided to get up anyway. She quietly made her way out into the hallway pass all the other bedrooms, both where she could hear deep breathing, and carried on downstairs. When she arrived she went into the front room and decided to have a look for something to do. She went over to the bookcase were she found the book "Jane Eyre". Eve settled down the sofa and started to read. By the time she heard movement from upstairs she was half-way through and in grossed in the story. Claire was the first to come downstairs and when she saw Eve curled up reading a book she smiled softly and waited for Eve to acknowledge her. When she did Claire asked if she wanted breakfast as she was making it for the boys anyway. Eve smiled and nodded eagerly folding the corner of the page she was on in the book so as to not lose her page. Eve watched Claire prepare breakfast but couldn't help but remember the story from last night. She could see that Claire,Shane and Michael all had grown up before they were meant to and now she knew why. As her thoughts were wondering the boys arrived downstairs both grunting a greeting. Claire was dishing the breakfast up so the other three got into the line up and helped her. Michael had cleaned off the big oak table in the front room and they all sat.

" So what happens now?" Eve asked. The others looked up at her from their breakfast. Michael slowly chewed his food and then said;

"Well we have been in touch with our grandpa. He said that he would put in a word for us with the vamps to see if you can stay here. There is no way you are staying at the dorms with Queen Bitch walking around. You can go to school but that's it otherwise we don't want you anywhere near the place." Eve looked at him shocked for a moment but then she smiled a dazzling smile and quickly hugged the others, all the while saying thank you over again. But then she thought of something;

" Wouldn't your grandpa be killed by the vamps though? If he went to talk to them?" Eve asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Well you see our grandfather is one. It's a hard story to explain really but when he was eighteen he started at the university and then a year later he met our grandmother, Melinda Barnes, things went too quickly and by the time he was twenty, he was married and expecting a child. The day our father was born, Melinda died, leaving our grandpa to raise a child on his own at the age of twenty one. He was changed at twenty four, saved from dying. He raised our dad even though he was still in the early stages of his change and then our father, Steven, fell in love with our mother, Rose and in no time they were married and expecting what they thought to be their first child but ended up being their first _two _children. Grandpa Sam loved us all from the first day, he's not like any of the other vampires he likes to be around humans more than vamps and is the one that looks out for humans, not hunts them. He even took us in when family died, he had lost his only son, a daughter-in-law and two grandkids but instead of grieving he found that the best part of that night was the fact he hadn't lost his whole family he still had two people he cared about and that he had to look after. So he took two fifteen year old teenagers, both emotionally unstable, in and raised us for the last part of our life and to be honest if he hadn't been changed and left to die we wouldn't of had anyone. He loves us and tells all of the nice vamps about our accomplishments and still comes to stay here from time to time" Michael explained. Claire and Michael smirked at each other, a private joke passing between them.

Then the doorbell rang. They all looked uneasy for a moment then Michael went to answer the door and then screamed. Claire run out and screamed as well. Shane looked unfazed, as this happens occasionally while Eve was still uneasy. She heard the door shut and Claire and Michael came back with a young looking man with red hair but was unusually pale.

"Eve this is our grandpa Sam, Grandpa this is the girl we were telling you about last night." Claire introduced them. Sam smiled politely at her and after hugging Shane, asked Claire if there was any food left. Lucky enough there was and he joined them in eating breakfast.

"Well Eve as these two little rascals might have told you," Sam said smirking at the looks on his grandchildren's faces at his nickname for them.

"I will be talking to the more ... Uhhh higher up vamps of the town but I need to hear the story from you from start to end. Can you do that for me?"

**Hey Hp-Pj Nutter here hope you are all enjoying my quite quick updates quite proud of myself actually haha. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters neither do I own Sam's story I just made some changes to fit my story everything belongs to Rachel Caine.**


End file.
